Dreamer
Background Born on Crendo Island, Dae's early life was spent caring for a sick mother while his father, Nait, spent every hour he could working hard to provide for their relatively poor family as a blacksmith. While they missed out on many luxuries, they managed to make it work and for a short time had happiness until his mother inevitably took a turn for the worst when he was six years old. The tragic event came with a silver lining: It allowed the family she left behind to move on with their lives, no longer having to struggle with the medical expenses. This didn't make Nait work any less than before, he continued to work towards the new goal of building a workshop of his own- Or rather, continuing the dream he had sacrificed for his family's sake. Dae was captivated with his father's resolve, often accompanying him to assist in anyway he could. After all, it was the only real time they got to spend with eachother. Eventually the blacksmith and apprentice/father-son duo achieve their goal, earning enough money to start up their own business near Crendo Island's market. A year into the endeavor and the talents of Nait gets noticed by the marines that often pass by. In particular, his ability to craft incredible weapons from sea prism stone. Many of the details of the decision are lost on the ten year old Dae, but for whatever reason his father decides to leave Crendo Island to work directly for the world government, making weapons for their soldiers on the grand line. Dae is left in the care of a family friend, as is the business the two grinded so hard to build from the ground. The boy is never given an answer as to why his father would abandon his dream. Crendo Island Arc Practically abandoned, Dae continues to work as an apprentice blacksmith at the workshop he and his father had built. While he's nothing compared to his old man, it's clear he has a great talent for his craft, able to produce fine pieces of work with very little guidance. However, due to his age, he was given menial tasks such as polishing wares, never really getting an opportunity to shine. The boy never complained though, intent on earning all the money he could to one day leave the island and travel to the grand line in search of answers from the only person who could deliver them. When not working he spent alot of time observing the more reknown families of the island. The Rosenhayn inparticular caught the most of his attention, on the outside appearing to be the embodiment of the 'perfect' family, something he never really had. An encounter with Shinigami Murakumo on the days building up to the festival had him doubt his own resolve. While he spent most of his life working, he realized he missed out on the joys of being a child. Everyone else his age on the island played and had fun while he spent his days in a workshop with grown men. Deciding to try to relax and have fun, he eventually has a run in with Braxton S. Parakeet, paying for his food with his own hard-earned money in the hopes that a friendship could blossom. Instead, he's later conned out of all his savings, teaching him the dangers of placing trust in others. The festival begins and Dae is busy hunting down Braxton to no avail. The tragedy that befalls the island forces him to give up on the task. Teaming up with other children of Crendo, they race for the docks, determining the battling marines and pirates in the streets were a large enough danger that the only choice was to escape. For the boy that was saving up to leave the town anyway, he couldn't pass up the opportunity- there was nothing left for him anyway. As they escape their hometown on a stolen ship, Dae stares back, only to witness the destruction of the entire island at the hands of the infamous Buster Call. Why such an extreme decision was made is left a mystery. As the children of Crendo Island part their seperate ways, Dae joins the military as a recruit, assuming it'd be the easiest way to get the grand line. East Blue Arc Since becoming a navy recruit, Dae has changed drastically in work ethic. The once meticulous, hard worker has become nothing more than a slacker, doing his best to do as little as possible, so long as it's enough to get by. Much of his motivation and determination has been lost, however there are rare sightings of his passion when working on his craft as a smith. wip Inventory 'Marine Uniform - '''The standard uniform issued to all members of the marines. '''Standard Military Rifle - '''A simple flintlock rifle issued to all members of the marines. '''Standard Military Sword - '''A simple sword issued to all members of the marines. '''Saiaku no Yoake ''(Bleakest Dawn) - '''A large claymore created by Dae himself. A junk sword by all means, it was crafted from melting down the scrap metal of all the tools from a gardening kit he purchased for 300 berri. While the weapon is still just as effective as a more traditionally made variation, it proves far lighter but also less durable. Abilities & Powers wip Stats